legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
06:42 Hey there ! \o 06:43 Uh BBS 06:48 hey yada! 06:50 Hey Yada! :P 06:51 hey vroom, again :P 06:51 Hi :P 06:52 vroom, get your lazy butt in-game -_- :P 06:58 Hello again 06:58 They retired the chat from the game! ;( 06:59 And it will close on Spetember 30... 06:59 *September 06:59 yeah ;-; 06:59 Yep :( 07:00 Yada 07:00 * Zoomyman3612 Clears throat 07:01 *In raspy voice* Come to the Trove side... >:) 07:01 That's not surprising, but still sad :( 07:01 yada don't :P 07:01 Never 07:01 I have Vandalism/Spam to clear 07:01 Wow Lavvy, you used to agree with me, what happened? :P 07:02 yada, I wanted to ask, how's chim? my google+ isn't working well recently :P 07:02 nothing, just the game got grindy, as if trying to get ~15 Mr. Gold's :P 07:02 Ya...?:P 07:03 Might need to go AFK soon to make popcorn :P 07:03 I don't mean to offend any users, but why not just kill the game now? With chat gone, the game is already dead, the servers just don't know it yet. 07:04 AFK 07:05 Lava : we don't know what happened to our coder 07:05 But it's kinda ready 07:06 vroom, thing is, with businesses, they try to milk out as much money as possible, and cus the servers are undergoing very low funding, 4-5 months should give SOME profit :P 07:06 oh cool, I guess that might be the game when LMO goes down hard :P 07:09 hey wabbit o/ :P 07:09 zoomy is afk making popcorn... :P 07:09 hello are we going in? 07:09 Hey Wabbit \o 07:09 oh yum 07:11 is Zoomyman ..green??? i did not make the connection..duh 07:11 zoom is green yeah xP 07:11 Yada hellooooo 07:11 Back 07:11 XD 07:12 finally :P 07:12 Yes, I've been Ace GREEN Hammer since closed beta began :P 07:12 closed beta? I thought you only played in open and later? :P 07:12 wow i sorry I did not make the connection that you is same person 07:12 nice to see ya 07:13 should we get a 4th or we good? xD 07:13 Guys 07:13 I was just in there with Wiggles and Bounding and we got two chicken levels ...second one time out 07:13 COmmands still "work" in the game ^_^ 07:14 Huh how you do it 07:14 ./quit is the only command I remember 07:14 CO ??? 07:14 Sorry, that was a typo, I means commands :P 07:14 wow, they actually do work... :P 07:14 If you pretend there is a chatbox, then you can type in commands :P 07:14 really 07:14 Try it :) 07:15 Although no visible text is shown 07:15 wabbit, I'm going in xP 07:15 haha that is great thanks now I can find my friends 07:15 ok ready 07:18 I miss the old days of LMO :P 07:20 remember back when the new figs came out in LC? over 15 ppl were on the chat xP 07:20 Yeah... :P 07:20 I miss the bags, the Mr. Gold lottery was REALLY fun :P 07:20 and then it began to tone down, until MT, even more came in xD 07:21 I don't tho, I was a non-member, and I only had alien avenger, hollywood starlet, sea captain, barbarian, baseball fielder and policeman xD 07:21 XD 07:23 Well, I REALLY suck at this now XD 07:23 Only level 4 and Chicken is dead :P 07:24 rip :P 07:24 Had a bad character build though :P 07:24 I win :P :P 07:27 If only alien trooper had sponge... :( 07:27 THat would be SOOO Over powered XD 07:27 07:29 oh yes :P 07:29 he has reconstruct at least xD 07:29 Eh, doesn't help at level 29 :P 07:35 I distract? :P 07:39 yes plz :P 07:43 Sorry, I really am BAD at LC... 07:44 it's alright, I was like that last week xD 07:49 I clicked... 07:50 Ok XD 07:50 YES :P 07:50 tech <3 07:54 ok 08:01 i do no have robot guys 08:02 Well, I'm hoping you'll be ok ;) 08:03 no unicorn either 08:07 GTG:( 08:07 :( * 08:08 wabbit, I'll distract :P 08:08 Nothing new 08:08 aww 08:08 Bye! Error: Invalid time.